1. Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/108,152 and a title of VEHICLE ASSISTANCE DEVICE AND METHOD, which has the same assignee as the current application and was concurrently filed.
2. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle assistance devices, and particularly, to a vehicle assistance device capable of automatically turning on lights of a vehicle.
3. Description of Related Art
Usually, a driver will determine whether to turn on the lights of a vehicle when the humidity of air is greater than a preset humidity value. However, to turn on the lights of the vehicle, a manual action is required by the driver. Accordingly, there is a need for a new vehicle assistance device to resolve the above problems.